<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lipstick Arithmetic by Advocate_267</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425829">Lipstick Arithmetic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267'>Advocate_267</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushy Junkrat, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gifts, Junkers - Freeform, Lipstick, Reader Insert, he's a shy boi, short but sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shy Junkrat buys the reader a sweet gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes &amp; Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lipstick Arithmetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi, Y/N!"</p><p>You pause halfway up the stairs, shifting the shopping bags on your arms. It was a day off for the Overwatch agents and Mercy had organised a communal trip to the local mall. You'd had a great time mooching about making purchases before meeting Junkrat for Boba and pretzels. You'd just returned to base and wanted nothing more than to kick off your shoes after a whole day of walking. </p><p>However you could never ignore Junkrat, no matter how tired your body was. You put down your bags, descending the stairs so you were eye level with the junker boy. </p><p>"Yes, Rat?" You give him a smile, noticing the black and white bag he was poorly trying to hide behind his back. He looked a little nervous, unusual, plus his cheeks were flushed pink.</p><p>"Gotcha a present." Bluntly Rat pulled forth the bag and shoved it in your hands, letting out a nervy giggle. </p><p>You peek inside the bag, a little wary. Junkrat's 'presents' tended to be of the time bomb variety.</p><p>You were plesently surprised to find <em>not </em>a lit bomb but a small lipstick from one of your favourite brands. Closer inspection reviled it to be a sparkly gold-orange  colour dubbed 'Spark', images of fireworks decorating the case.</p><p>"Thought of you, Firework," Junkrat folded his arms behind his back, looking down shyly. "I know how ya like your make-up." </p><p>"Aww, Jamie," You lean forward and wrap your arms around him in a tight hug, grinning into his shoulder. "I love it! Thank you."</p><p>His reply was a mix of giggles and jumbled gibberish, the boy now completely red.</p><p>Once you pulled away you immediately went to your pocket and pulled out a little hand mirror, popping the top off the lipstick. Junkrat tilted his head, watching as you expertly applied the colour to your lips. You flashed him a simper, lashes fluttering. </p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"A-Aces, mate!" Junkrat stuttered out, giving you a thumbs up. "Suits ya to a T."</p><p>"Thanks." With a mischievous glint in your eye you peck his cheek, leaving a perfect lipstick mark. "I think it suits you too."</p><hr/><p>Later on Junkrat stumbled back to his shared room, finding Roadhog reading on the couch. He glanced over, noticing the lipstick and luminous blush on his partner's face. He smiled teasingly behind his mask. </p><p>"I'm guessing she liked it."</p><p>Junkrat covered his face, falling onto with couch with a flustered squeak. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this is a bit out of character, I just wanted to write something with a shy/awkward Junkrat :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>